


The Fall

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injury, commitment issues, reluctant reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Noya was determined to make you fall in love with him, but you were scared of fallingcrossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Fall

Noya was… determined. If there was one thing you could say about him, it was that. Persistent. An unstoppable force, but there was no immovable object for you to hide behind. Whatever caught his attention received all of his passion, and you had definitely caught his eye.

It wasn’t that you disliked him, no, you hated the idea of love. There was much too much hurt in your heart to allow anyone in again. Still, he came, again and again, declaring his love, accompanying you home, carrying bags, wholly invested in anything that could sway you to his side. His energy was infectious, leaving you fighting a smile and for breath all at once. Yet you couldn’t give in.

You would gladly curse your friends, stuck for a week on a mountain retreat with him. Your friends were all there as well, along with a few of his, and yet it was just the two of you traversing the rocky terrain surrounding the modest cabin you had rented. Only you and Noya, and the feelings you refused to let bubble up within you.

He kept trying to get close to you, offering a hand anytime the path you were on became rocky or threaded with overgrown roots, and you couldn’t find a good enough reason to refuse. His hand would linger in yours a moment too long for your fragile heart, the heat seeping into your bones. Each time, he would walk closer under the pretense of making sure he was close enough to catch you if you fell.

Ironically enough, it was that exactly that made you fall. Instead of falling onto the path, your knee jerk reaction to put space between the two of you sent you down the sheer drop to the side of your path. Noya, ever attentive to you, went down with you, rolling the two of you as you landed, tucking your head into his shoulder to protect you from further damage.

Your body ached, covered in dirt, and embedded with little pebbles. Noya was worse off though, angry swaths of skin rubbed off from the coarse ground. He only smiled at you, wiping down your arms and checking you over with a relieved sigh.

“You alright? That was a pretty big fall.” His smile faltered a bit when you take a moment to respond, his hands threading through your hair to look for any stray bumps. His hands against your scalp sends a shiver down your spine, spreading a warmth through you that makes you nervous. It causes you to stand quicker than you should, a shooting pain radiating from your ankle.

Like he had said, Noya was there to catch you. His eyes roam over your ankle, already swelling with the way it rolled as you fell. He sets you down as if you were made of glass, there’s nothing out here he could use to help secure your ankle. It makes him feel like he’s failing, and you watch as he takes a moment to himself, holding your ankle in his hand. It’s soothing, the pain lessened as he holds it in its proper place. You can’t help but stare at his face as he looks around, trying to find a way to get you out of here. The roof of your cabin can be seen through the trees, but it’s another steep fall between you and safety.

Noya seems determined as always as he helps you up, easily shouldering your weight. The very thing you were trying to avoid is now a necessity, and you try not to linger on how nice it feels to have him this close. Those thoughts are quickly brushed away now that you stand at the precipice. You didn’t have time to think about the height of the drop as you were falling, but standing on the edge now, it’s all you can see. Noya maneuvers you to sit on the edge, and you watch in horror as he fearlessly hops down the drop, rolling at the end.

He stands under you then, arms open wide. “Jump down, I’ll catch you!” It doesn’t look like the movies. His knees are bent, he looks like he’s ready to receive a ball. You weighed so much more than a volleyball, though. “All you have to do is push off. I swear, I’ll catch you.” You can see his cheeky grin, goading you into trusting him. But you can’t. You can’t fall. Not again.

“Trust me!” You wondered if he could read your mind, but all you do is shake your head. You couldn’t. You’d rather just stay up here. “Just close your eyes, I’ll catch you.” You take a shuddering breath, bracing yourself against the hard ground underneath you. If you think about it, you’ll chicken out. So you just push.

You make the mistake of opening your eyes then, the world falling around you. The breath is ripped from your lungs, or you’d scream. All the horrible outcomes you can think of flash through your eyes. You could die. You could kill Noya. But then arms wrap around you, and you land in a pile of limbs.

It wasn’t as graceful as Noya would have liked, but he’s never practiced catching someone before. He’s sure if he put in the time, you wouldn’t end up sprawled over him on the rocky ground. Still, he picks himself up, you included. He’s strong enough to do this, at least. Noya doesn’t want to aggravate your ankle any more than the jump had, choosing instead to bridal carry you the rest of the way.

All the adrenaline has left you, and you don’t have the energy to fight him anymore. After all, he’s kept his word and caught you every time. And now the setting sun is setting his eyes ablaze as he swiftly ferries you through the trails. He doesn’t stop once he reaches the cabin doors, kicking them open and closed as he keeps a tight hold on you.

You simply watch as he cleans and wraps your ankle. He takes the time to clean the grime from the skin of your arms and legs, and you’re close enough to hear his breath hitch as he reaches your face. You don’t fight the warmth flooding through you anymore. His breath stutters once more as you grace his scuffed up cheek with a kiss. You had always seen him in motion, constantly running towards his goals, but now he’s frozen. The very thing that had been running from him suddenly hitting him smack in the chest, waiting for his response.

Even through the dust and debris, you can see the color flood his cheeks. His smile is so wide, you worried it hurt, running your fingers along the corners. He takes your hand in his, pulling you ever so slightly forward to fall into his kiss.

You still didn’t trust the fall, but maybe you could trust Noya.

“I like you too, Noya.” It’s a whisper against his lips, but to him, it was as if you yelled it from the mountains. It’s the loudest thing he’s ever heard, reverberating through his chest.


End file.
